


baking and chatting

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, post Last Rites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emma and killian enjoy a quiet morning after his return from hell. warning: absolutely no baking or chatting were used in the writing of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baking and chatting

He looked older. It wasn’t a drastic change, but the subtleness of it wasn’t left unnoticed by Emma. The weight of the past few weeks had taken its payment out of his flesh in new little lines on his face. She had her own fair share of them, she was sure of it.

“Are you watching me sleep?” Killian’s sleep-laden voice broke the silence of the morning.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Emma remarked, keeping her voice quiet – unwilling to accept that it was morning and they’d have to start their day. She shifted a little closer to him, rubbing her foot over his leg beneath the covers.

“ _Mhm_.” He cracked one eye open, tilting his head to look at her. “Don’t lie, I know you can’t get enough of this dashingly handsome mug.”

Emma grinned brightly at him, “You can’t blame me for lying awake and counting your breaths.” She draped her arm over his chest as she leaned in to press a tender kiss to his lips. “We deserve a sleepy morning like this.”

“Think your parents will accept a rain check on breakfast with them?” Killian mumbled against her lips, lifting his hand to cup her cheek.

“They might be convinced.” Emma giggled, turning to kiss his palm. “I’m sure they understand just wanting to spend time with the person you love.”

“ _Truly_ love.” Killian reminded her, tapping his forefinger over her lips. “I still can’t quite fathom that of all the people in all the realms that _your_ True Love was _me_.”

“I can believe it.” Emma told him honestly, curling into his side. “I think I always knew. That’s why I ran to start with. I knew this could hurt me.” She sighed, shaking her head a little. “I personally can’t believe that _Zeus_ brought you back to me.” She arched a brow. “Are you sure you didn’t hallucinate him?”

“I did _not_ hallucinate Zeus!” Killian protested with a hearty laugh. “It was the god himself. Though, a bit scrappier than I expected given his brother.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “He said he was taking me where I belonged.”

“Do you think Olympus accepts fruit basket thank you gifts?” Emma questioned, her fingers playing over his chest hair. “I definitely feel like we need to thank him somehow.”

“I think this is all part of his job.” Killian said, resting his hand over hers at his chest. “Maybe he _knows_ you’re thankful.” He rubbed his thumb over her skin in small circles. “I genuinely did not expect to be brought back to you. I thought I was going on to whatever lay after to wait for you to join me some day.”

Emma blinked back tears at the thought of him passing on. “You know we’re not going on to that great beyond until we go _together_.” She whispered, uncertain of her own voice then. Losing him had made her realize that she’d _never_ move on from him. There would be no one else. True Love like this was a once in a lifetime experience.

“Don’t cry, love.” Killian urged quietly, brushing away a tear that strayed down her cheek. “Think happier thoughts than that, lass. Think about the fact that you and I could feel one another.”

Emma smiled faintly. “I think we always did, we just ignored that we did.”

“Aye. So do I.” Killian agreed, leaning in to kiss her. “It all makes sense when you look back at everything we’ve been through.” He chuckled.

“ _Oh_.” Emma’s eyes widened before her brows knit together in thought. “Do you remember when Zelena cursed your lips and then promptly drowned you?”

Killian gave her a look. “How could I forget one of my many brushes with death?” He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, “A Captain _drowned_ , the irony of it all.”

“There was this _whoosh_ when I gave you mouth to mouth.” Emma confessed. “I was trying to resist what I felt for you back then so I never really put much thought in it. But it was the same sort of whooshy magic I felt when I kissed Henry and saved him.” She gave him a look.

“Are you saying we missed out on our first True Love kiss?” Killian questioned with a cheeky grin. “Well, that sounds just about right.” He shook his head, “You were quite cruel to me back then to. All that resisting and feigning disinterest.”

Emma slapped him on the chest playfully. “Behave! I was resisting and feigning disinterest,” She said, mocking his accent. “in _everything_ back then. That whole cursed life screwed with my head.” She brushed her fingers over his scruffy cheek. She never wanted to _stop_ touching him. Not after what they’d been through.

“You mean the curse where you nearly married a _monkey_?” Killian reminded her with an amused look. “Don’t think I’m ever letting you live that one down.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Trust me, I was under no assumption you’d forgotten that.” She ran her thumb over his bottom lip before she leaned to kiss him. “We’re going to be eighty-five and you’ll still harass me about Walsh.”

Killian grinned against her lips, “You’re not wrong.” He pulled back and tilted his head to the side. “Eighty-five, huh?”

“ _Maybe_ ninety.” Emma pursed her lips in thought. “No, you’ll be mocking me about it as we cross into the light.”

“Sounds like you’re in this for the long haul,” Killian said quietly, brushing his fingers over her cheek.

Emma nodded her head slowly. “I am.” She whispered, a little uncertain of her words one again. “I was in it for the long haul when I came marching into Hell for you. Then I thought I lost it _all_. Without you here… I knew my life was always going to be half-lived.” She rolled onto her back and ran her hand over her face, blowing out a heavy breath. “I thought I’d wasted all that time we had together keeping you at arm’s length. I wasn’t going to move on from that.”

Killian curled his arm around her middle, moving so he could press his face into the crook of her neck. “I’m in it for the long haul too.” He mumbled, his lips dancing over his skin as he spoke. Emma’s fingers wound through his hair, cradling the back of his head. “I love you Emma.”

“I love you too Killian.” Emma sputtered, blinking her eyes as tears slid from them again. “God, we’ve got to stop with these topics!” She said as she lightly scored her nails down his back.

Killian ran his hand up her side, coming to rest at her breast. “Better?”

Emma snorted. “ _Killian_!”

He pulled back with a grin. “Is there a problem with fondling your breasts, love? You seem to always enjoy it.” He widened his eyes dramatically as he brushed his thumb over her nipple.

She arched into his touch in lieu of answering his too-smug question. Of course she loved when he was handsy with her. He just wanted to hear it and right then she wasn’t giving him that satisfaction, just to be ornery with him.

Killian gave her a look. “Ah, the silent treatment huh?” He arched a brow before dipping to down to take her other nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pebbled peak.

Emma moaned softly, raking her fingers through his hair. “Not silent, just contemplating.” She remarked, tugging at the strands of his hair as they slid between her fingers.

“Contemplating what?” Killian questioned, releasing her nipple with a wet little pop.

“Turnabout.” Emma retorted, rolling them over so she was atop of him this time, catching his hand and hook and drawing them above his head. “Its fair play you know.” She grinned down at him, wiggling her hips. She kept one hand at his wrists, her other one teasingly scraping over one of his nipples.

Killian inhaled sharply, his lashes fluttering and his lips parting. “ _Emma_.”

“What?” She leaned down to flick her tongue over his nipple, blowing her cool breath over it as she pulled back to look at him. His face was _pure_ pleasure and she loved being the one giving it to him. Especially when he always made her feel so good.

“I hope you’ve not gone to all this trouble to _not_ fuck me.” Killian drawled out, his voice strained to a lower octave as he lifted his knees behind her, using that little bit of leverage to grind himself against her.

Emma gasped out his name, pressing her palms against his chest and rocking her hips downwards in response. “We’re definitely going to be late for breakfast.” She muttered with a breathy laugh.

“If you’re thinking of your parents right now, I’ve done something _terribly_ wrong.” Killian remarked, brushing his thumb over her clit, his fingers fanning out over her hip bone.

She bit down on her lip to keep from keening out his name again, grinding against his cock to alleviate the slow building tension between her thighs. “I wasn’t thinking about them.” She told him, lifting up on her knees then. “I was thinking about doing you instead of going to breakfast.”

Killian groaned at the loss of contact, giving her a plaintive look. “Then why _aren’t_ you doing me?”

Emma grinned down at him. “ _Because_.” She reached down between them to drag her hand along his length, “I wanted to take my time.” She told him, rising up on her knees to guide him to her center.

Killian’s hand gripped tightly at her hip as she lowered herself onto him. “Bloody hell Emma. You feel good.” He rasped out, his eyes falling closed. “This is what you were waiting for me to wake up for, wasn’t it? You didn’t get enough of fucking me last night.”

Emma bit down on her bottom lip, her nails biting into his chest as she rode him. His words sent shivers down her spine and made heat coil low in her belly. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Still _desperate_ for more this morning.” It wasn’t far from the truth. She had wanted him all morning since she’d work, but it was worth lying awake and watching him sleep.

“ _Up_.” She urged him to sit up, wrapping her legs around him as she ground herself down onto him, again and again. “ _Fuck_.” She bit out, her fingers raking through his hair as she leaned in to claim his mouth.

Killian groaned against her lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, exploring every curve of her mouth, their tongues tangling together. Emma’s nails bit into his shoulders harder, close enough to draw blood as her release crashed over her.

Her release pushed him right over the edge behind her. He broke from the kiss to cry out her name as she rode him, her clenching muscles milking his cock in the most mind-numbing way.

Emma collapsed atop him, causing him to fall back on the mattress exactly how she wanted him. She sighed contently, nuzzling at his neck as they basked in the glory of the moment. She was trembling from the pleasure of it all and she used her magic to draw the covers up over them.

“That’s how one should always wake up.” Killian drawled out, lazily dragging his fingers over her back. “It’s a shame there’s something always going on to ruin these mornings.”

Emma laughed softly, “For once no great disasters broke out.” She made a face. “Maybe Zeus had a hand in a blissful morning. Thought the two of us have gone through too much and deserved a lazy morning.”

“Perhaps Aphrodite wanted to work her love mojo.” Killian said dramatically. “It’s quite odd to think that the gods know we exist. I mean, I’ve met Poseidon before, but _Zeus_ … not expected.”

“You _met_ Poseidon?”

“Remember the whole ordeal with Ursula?”

Emma scrunched up her nose, “ _Right_. I forgot about that.” She tilted her head and kissed the underside of his jaw. “Then again, you’ve told me _a lot_ of stories about your past, they all start to blur together.”

Killian feigned offense. “Clearly we’re going to have to stay in all day and refresh your memory of the sordid tales of my past. That can be our excuse for tardiness.”

Emma gave a hearty laugh at that, “I doubt my father will buy that we’re not coming over because of storytelling.” She rolled her eyes. “Though he’ll probably pretend he does just to spare himself of knowing what we’re actually doing.”

Killian smirked. “We’re obviously just baking cookies and chatting.”

“ _Obviously_.” Emma laughed, running her fingers through his hair. “You know, before we start baking and chatting, we should _shower_.” She offered with an impish grin, wiggling her eyebrows the way Killian always did.

“I like the way you think, love.” Killian remarked, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Emma said as she moved to get off of him. “I should tell them we’re not coming.” She grabbed her phone and sent a short text telling David that they weren’t going to make breakfast. She doubted he’d ask any questions. He knew better than that.

“Are you going to tell him I’d rather eat _you_ out than eat out with them?”

“Killian!” She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. “I’m not telling _anyone_ that!”

He flashed her a cocky grin as he headed into their bathroom. She still couldn’t get over the fact that he was back. That he was alive and there and _all_ hers for the rest of their lives. Nothing was getting between them ever again, she wouldn’t stand for it. He was it for her. She never wanted to feel that empty and that alone _ever_ again.


End file.
